Lust At First
by DarkieLord
Summary: Pansy X Draco, sequrl Dangerous Love


Lust at First

Disclaimer: HarPot's not mine, but it's Rowling's

Warning: Many Adults Think here Don't Like don't read

Pair: DraMione

Setting: Hogwarts, tahun kelima

Pairing : Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson

A/N : Have a good time please,,, Enjoy

-Sequel dangerous love-

**Hanya sebuah bintang**

**Yang kubutuhkan**

**Saat kau tak disisiku**

**Agar kumenyadari**

**Dirimu 'kan selalu ada**

"Aaaaarrrrggghhhh!" Pansy menjerit saat merasa sakit dikakinya,

"Dracoo… sudah cukup!" Teriaknya lantang,

Tetapi Draco tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya,

"Jangan terlalu kencang! Aku juga takkan kemana-mana" Rengek Pansy.

"Tidak, aku menyukainya bila kakimu terikat sebelum aku melakukannya" Jawab Draco enteng

Draco mengikat kaki Pansy masing-masing disudut tempat tidur, hingga kakinya terbuka lebar.

"Sudah," Draco berkata setelah aktifitasnya selesai.

Draco memanjat keatas ranjang yang ditiduri oleh Pansy, dan dia segera meraup bibir Pansy menggunakan bibirnya.

"Uuuuuggghh" Desah Pansy saat lidah Draco menjelajah mulutnya.

Draco melepaskan ciuman mereka dan memberikan cengiran khasnya yang membuat dada Pansy bergetar halus.

Draco mulai membuka kancing kemeja Pansy satu persatu sedang Pansy menikmati sentuhan tangan Draco yang lembut dikulitnya.

"Draco?" Pansy memecah kesunyian.

"Hhmm?" Draco hanya menyahut singkat tanda mendengarkan.

"Tidak jadi" Pansy menggelengkan kepala, tetapi Draco tidak peduli akan sikap aneh Pansy.

Draco membuka lebar kemeja Pansy yang kancingnya sudah terlepas, tetapi tidak melepasnya. Dibiarkannya kemeja itu tetap melekat ditubuh Pansy. Diangkatnya sedikit tubuh Pansy dan dilepasnya kancing bra dipunggungnya, diangkatnya bra tersebut sehingga tidak menutupi pucuk penuh Pansy.

Pansy mengerang saat Draco menghisap bagian sensitive didadanya,

"Urgh Dra…co…" desahnya "Are you gonna making love with me?" Pansy bertanya penuh harap.

"No," Jawab Draco

Pansy mendesah kecewa.

"But, I wanna having sex with you" Draco mengedip jahil dan memainkan pucuk yang sudah mengeras milik Pansy.

"Aaaaaaaaaah, yes Draco" Pansy merasakan bagian bawahnya mulai basah.

"Sudah tidak sabar ternyata" Draco menyeringgai sembari mengarahkan tangannya kebawah.

"Please Draco now" Pansy memohon

"Whenever with you I always full of lust" Draco mendesah riang.

Tangannya membelai paha bagian dalam Pansy, makin lama bergerak makin keatas.

"Aaaaaaaah, stop playing" Pansy menjerit putus asa.

"Be passion my love" Draco merayu dan dengan pelan diturunkannya celana Pansy hingga sebatas lutut. Disingkapkannya rok Pansy hingga mengekspos apa yang ditutupinya. Tanpa Draco sadari, ternyata Pansypun sudah menurunkan celananya. Draco menempelkan kelelakiannya ke kewanitaan Pansy dan mulai menggeseknya cepat.

"Aaaaaaah DRACOOO" Jerit Pansy meminta lebih. Tangan Draco menumpu pada kedua payudara Pansy sembari memerasnya keras. Bibirnya sibuk mencumbu mulut Pansy, membuat erangannya teredam.

"Hmmmmmph, uuh, aaaah" Keduanya membuat irama yang senada.

Merasa Pansy mulai bergetar dibawahnya, menahan nafsu, Draco memasukkan kelelakiannya yang sudah tak sabar dengan hentakan yang keras. Dengan gerakan cepat yang menghentak Draco menggerakkan tubuhnya, menuntut kepuasan. Pansy menaikkan pinggulnya dan menurunkannya, begitu terus.

"Aaah, Draco yes" erang Pansy.

"Pansy, you are good" Draco terus mencicipi Pansy.

"Aaaaah, uuuuh, uuumph…" Pansy menahan gejolaknya.

Sebelum mereka sama-sama mencapai puncak, Draco sudah mencabut pedangnya diirigi erangan protes dari Pansy.

Setelah itu Draco langsung memainkan tempat yang telah dicumbunya dengan jarinya. Menggesek bagian dalam Pansy dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, dihentakkannya keluar masuk.

"Its hurt Draco…" Pansy mengeluh, dia menggeliat dibawah Draco. "Uuuuhh,, aaaahhhhhh…" Pansy merasa dirinya seakan akan meledak. Saat dirinya mulai merasa nyaman, tiba tiba Draco sudah mencabut jarinya dari dalamnya.

Dengan kaki yang masih terikat, Draco memposisikan Pansy agar menungging. Bertumpu pada lutut dan mencengkram erat pinggiran ranjangnya. Dibelakangnya, Draco bersimpuh dan memegangi pinggulnya.

"What now?" Pansy bertanya dengan antusiasme yang berlebihan dan menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

Draco menggerakkan tubuh Pansy maju mundur. Dan dia mengikuti iramanya. Kelelakiannya meronta dalam Pansy.

"Aaaah, uuuh good, you're the best Draco" Pansy merasa bagian bawah tubuhnya panas.

Draco semakin mempercepat gerakannya, membuat Pansy hampir mencapai puncak…

.

#

.

Blaise memasuki kamarnya dan terkejut akan pemandangan dihadapannya. Pansy dengan posisi menungging dan kedua kakinya terikat kekedua sudut ditempat tidurnya. Branya menggantung didepan tubuhnya, kancing kemejanya terbuka dan roknya menutupi bagian depan tubuh bawah Draco yang celananya sudah telepas hingga sebatas lutut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ditempat tidurku?" tanyanya panik.

Terlihat Draco sedang berusaha memisahkan bagiannya yang masih ada didalam Pansy dengan enggan. Dengan santai Pansy lalu duduk menghadap Blaise, kakinya terbuka seperti menantang lebih dikarenakan kakinya yang terikat, mengekspos apa yang seharusnya ditutupi, branya hanya sekedar menutupi dengan kancing kemeja yang sudah terlepas semua, celananya terlepas hingga sebatas pahanya, sedikit menutupi auratnya.

Blaise menelan ludah gugup, badannya sedikit bergetar melihat adegan didepannya.

"Maaf, tapi Draco memaksa" Pansy memberikan mimik wajah yang menyesal.

"Aku sudah tak tahan tadi" Draco berkata santai sambil turun dari ranjang dan membenarkan posisi celananya.

Tersirat ekspresi terluka diwajah Pansy.

"Setidaknya pakai ranjangmu sendiri" Blaise menyahut kesal.

Draco mengangkat bahu cuek sembari meninggalkan ruangan.

"Blaise, tolong aku." Pansy memohon dengan suara bergetar.

Blaise menatap Pansy dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Talinya," Pansy menjelaskan.

"Oh ya" Blaise mendekati Pansy dan mulai melepaskan tali yang mengikat kedua kakinya.

Setelah kedua kakinya terbebas, Pansy menuruni ranjang dengan hati-hati, seakan tubuhnya akan hancur.

"Apa dia menyakitimu?" Blaise bertanya lembut.

"Selalu begini" Pansy menyahut lemah, lalu dia memeluk Blaise yang tepat berada didepannya.

Merasa iba, Blaise mengelus lembut punggung Pansy, mencoba menenangkan, dan entah bagaimana caranya, mereka telah berciuman. Tanpa Blaise sadari, Pansy telah menurunkan resleting celana Blaise dan mengeluarkan alatnya. Pelan, Pansy semakin memperdekat jarak mereka, perlahan tapi pasti, didekatkannya alat Blaise dengan miliknya. Saat keduanya sudah menempel, dan Blaise hampir memasuki Pansy, Blaise menyadari apa yang dilakukan Pansy.

"Ini tidak benar" Blaise berkata seraya mendorong pelan tubuh Pansy.

"Maaf," Pansy menyahut dan memalingkan wajah. "Aku hanya ingin kelembutan" Pansy melanjutkan.

Blaise mendekati Pansy lagi, dan memperbaiki bajunya.

"Kau berantakan, akan kutinggalkan kau sebentar" Ujar Blaise.

Pansy mengangguk dan menatap punggung Blaise yang perlahan meninggalkannya. Pansy menangis didalam kamar yang bukan miliknya. Sejak pertama mengenal Draco dikastil ini, Draco telah menggaulinya. Dan hingga sekarang, tak pernah sekalipun Pansy diperlakukan dengan lembut. Putus asa dan lelah, akhirnya dia putuskan untuk membasuh diri.

.

#

.

Pansy berjalan dikoridor lantai enam, hendak menuju menara astronomi yang hampir selalu kosong, saat dia melihat Hermione Granger keluar dari salah satu kelas yang diduganya tidak terpakai. Awalnya dia tak terlalu menghiraukannya. Tetapi kemudian dia melihat Draco Malfoy keluar dari dalam kelas yang sama, sembari memperbaiki jubahnya, dia berjalan kearah Pansy yang sekarang berdiri disudut koridor yang agak gelap. Saat Draco hampir melewatinya,…

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Pansy bertanya ketus

"Hanya bersenang-senang" Draco menjawab santai

"Bersama seorang darah lumpur?" Pansy bergidik

"Terserah aku mau melakukan dengan siapa saja" Draco menjawab dingin

Merasa dihiraukan Pansy menarik Draco dan langsung melumat bibirnya. Desahan desahan mulai terdengar, tanpa terasa Draco sudah mulai membelai tubuh bagian bawah Pansy.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh,,, Draaaacoooooo"

Pansy mengerang nikmat saat jemari Draco mulai membelainya.

Perlahan Pansy menurunkan celana Draco dan mulai menyatukan mereka, Draco mulai menggerakkan badannya.

"Terus-terus, ah… iya Draco" Pansy dan Draco mempercepat irama tubuh mereka.

Dari sudut matanya dia melihat Granger yang memucat dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Seulas senyum tersungging diwajahnya yang penuh dengan peluh. Lagi, saat dia hampir mencapai puncak, Draco mencabut pedangnya dan pergi meninggalkannya disana.

Sakit, memang itu yang dirasanya, setidaknya ada satu orang lagi yang mengalami sakit sepertinya.

END

Thankz for reading,

FFA


End file.
